Réveil Matin
by Ebene Graymes
Summary: OS, délire, une chanteuse d'opéra l'auteur qui évacue le trac en écrivant une fic, ça donne un résultat catastrophique. Voici donc... Severus Rogue tel qu'il est le matin, lorsque son réveil sonne... Et sa réaction... bonne lecture!


Réveil Matin

**Réveil Matin**

-SERVILUS!! DEBOUT, CRETIN!! T'AS DES CORNICHONS A EDUQUER!!

Blotti dans son lit, le dénommé Servilus réprima un soupir. La voix si douce et si affectueuse qui le sortait si gentiment de son sommeil si paisible avait le don de lui mettre les nerfs en pelote de laine. En réalité... cette voix n'était qu'une imitation, puisque ledit appareil qui le réveillait était un banal réveil matin, qui sonnait pour la...hum... 10ème fois cette matinée, ou un truc du style...

Et à chaque fois, la sonnerie était différente: les trois premières fois, la voix douce et tendre d'Eileen Prince susurrait à son petit chéri d'amour de petit garçon de se lever... Les trois fois suivantes, la voix calme et indifférente de Remus Lupin lui disait de se lever, ni plus ni moins. Les trois fois d'après, la douce et affectueuse voix de James Potter lui débitait des insultes, le traitant de gros paresseux et de nouille... Et ensuite venait la voix du non moins cher Sirius Black, qui hurlait ce qui est donc noté plus haut. Après cela... Hé bien après cela était la catastrophe: le Lord Noir qui chantait l'air d'Escamillo -le Toréador de Carmen- sous sa douche.  
Ca, ça faisait vraiment peur!  
C'était pire que dix mille doloris avec l'Avada Kedavra en prime.  
C'était ZE torture du siècle.

Et aujourd'hui, lundi matin, Severus, toujours roulé en boule sous sa couette de plumes, n'avait aucune, mais alors AUCUNE envie de se lever! Il n'avait pas réagi à la voix de sa mère, encore moins à celle du Loulou Garouuuuu, à peine s'il avait daigné soulever une paupière un millième de seconde en entendant celle de James, avant de retourner au pays de la somnolence, les yeux à nouveau clos. Hmm... qu'on est bien, sous la couette...

Mmmh... Tiens tout d'un coup, il avait envie de son petit-déjeuner... Rare, très rare chez quelqu'un comme lui, qui mangeait un tiers d'assiette par repas au maximum. Mais aujourd'hui, Severus était de bonne humeur, et il avait... faim. Oui, oui, je confirme, ça peut lui arriver. Et là, il rêvait, il bavait presque, il tuerait pour qu'on lui apporte... Hmm, voyons... D'abord, des croissants, ensuite des pains au chocolat, des brioches, et puis bien entendu un café, et un jus d'orange. Le café... Ca lui boostait les nerfs. Un peu trop d'ailleurs...  
En réalité, le matin, Severus était terriblement gentil et calme... Puis, il prenait sa dose de caféine et c'est parti pour la série Mauvaise Humeur Pendant Toute La Journée!  
C'est fou ce qui peut arriver avec un peu de café...

En tout cas, pendant qu'il visualisait en rêve devant lui ses gourmandises préférées, il ne voulait surtout pas quitter son lit, non, et il ne voulait pas non plus...

-SERVILUS!! DEBOUT, CRETIN!! T'AS DES CORNICHONS A EDUQUER!!

...être dérangé par Black.

Bon, dans son demi-sommeil et sans sa dose de caféine dans le sang, Severus était bien plus calme...  
Il se contenta de murmurer:  
"Mmmmh... Black... Ta gueule... Fiche moi la paix..."  
Le tout d'une voix ensommeillée.

Et Severus replongea dans ses rêveries culinaires...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Black réitéra son injonction.  
Tout d'un coup, le Mangemort qui survivait tant bien que mal dans le corps de Severus Rogue prit le relai, et Sevy passa en mode pilote automatique. Il sortit sa baguette de dessous son oreiller, visa la provenance de la voix eeeet...

-AVADA KEDAVRA!

Black la ferma, et Severus se mit à ricaner tout en jubilant et en marmonnant des "je l'ai eu, le sac à puces! Y'é MOORT!! Youpiiiiiiii..."

Et à son petit-déjeuner français, il ajouta le champagne.  
La mort de ton ennemi d'enfance, ça se fête.

Soudain...

-_TOREADOR, EN GAAAAARDE, TOREADOR, TOREADOR...__  
__EEEEEEET SONGE BIEN OUI SONGE EN COMBATTANT,__  
__QU'UN OEIL NOIR TE REGAAAAAAARDE..._

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHH!!

Jamais Severus n'avait hurlé aussi fort, jamais encore il n'avait sursauté aussi fort: son bond avait dépassé les deux mètres, il avait failli se cogner le crâne contre le baldaquin de son lit! Le pauvre...  
Vraiment, le Lord Noir qui chante Carmen sous la douche...  
C'est la cata intégrale.  
C'est atroce  
C'est une cacaphonie totale!!  
Maman... heeeelp... mes oreilles...

Sur le coup, un Severus bien réveillé se leva d'un bond de son lit, attrapa le fichu réveil, le tapa par terre, dansa la samba dessus, puis le flamenco, et enfin les claquettes.  
Inutile de préciser que ledit réveil était totalement hors d'usage.  
Bien fait!  
NA!!

Et sur le coup, incapable de se rendormir après un cauchemar pareil, Severus se leva, et se prépara à aller au cours...

FIN.


End file.
